Shinobi of the Force
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: During the scroll incident, Naruto finds and activates a seal that pull's him and another into a new universe for five years before putting them back, the seal just happens to take them to the Star wars Universe; now how will the shinobi world deal with Naruto when he has mastered the force, read and find out. Rated M for later
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I was rereading my Naruto starwars crossover and it just wasn't working so I decided to do a little rewriting on it, I hope you enjoy it**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Bijuu/Summoning/Droids talking"**

 **I do not own Naruto or Star Wars**

It was a calm cool night in the village of Konohagakure no Sato, the village hidden in the leaf's, and all the civilians were sound asleep, despite the number of chunin and jonin running around the village.

Deep in a forest clearing, not far away from the village was a boy wearing a kill me orange jumpsuit reading out of a large scroll; the boy was about twelve years old with spiky blonde hair and bright cauldron blue eyes.

This boy was one Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchurikki of the fearsome Kyubi no Kitsune, and he had just finished learning the shadow clone jutsu from the forbidden scroll of sealing and was currently looking for a new jutsu to learn.

"Let's see, the Edo Tensei, no sounds horrible, Chidori, save that for later," Naruto muttered to himself as he copied down the instructions for the jutsu. "Next is the Rasengan, save that for later, water dragon jutsu, save for later, what's this?"

Naruto paused as he came across a strange looking seal, which took up a good amount of the page before giving instructions on what it did.

"Uzumaki seal: the seal will send the one to activate it and a number of other's to another world for five year's worth of training, cool, five years of training, I'm in," Naruto said activating the seal.

The seal spread out underneath him, for a good few feet, before glowing a bright red, as three tendrils branched off from the seal, heading in different directions at blinding speeds.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Naruto looked up to see his academy teacher, Iruka, arrive in the clearing, before the seal, turned a bright gold, before a flash of light knocked Naruto and the three other's that had been chosen by the seal, to fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

Darth Sidious, or Supreme Chancellor Palpatine as he was known to the republic, let out a long and tired sigh as he sat back in his privet chambers; everything was starting to fall into place.

Young Skywalker had become a Jedi, padawan to one Obi-Wan Kenobi, and was growing in power every day; he only needed to wait another few years before he could fully enact his planes, divide the galaxy through war then rebuild it under his rule, with Skywalker, the Jedi's 'chosen one' acting as his loyal puppet.

With a satisfied smirk on his face he leaned back in his chair, glancing out over Coruscant, before sitting up and turning around, sensing a powerful disturbance in the force; slowly reaching for his lightsaber, Palpatine watched as a circle in strange writing appeared on the floor of his privet chambers before, in a flash of light the circle vanished leaving two teen's laying on the ground, unconscious.

The first teen was a boy with spiky blonde hair; he was wearing a hideous orange jumpsuit and had a rather large object next to him that resembled a scroll that a few of the worlds in the outer rim still used.

The second teen was a girl with long blonde hair; she was wearing a pair of purple cloths and a head band with a metal plate and some strange marking on it.

Palpatine stared at the two curiously, he had no clue where they had appeared from, but he could tell that both were very powerful in the force, they were both stronger than either himself or Master Yoda, hell they were probably stronger then both himself and Yoda combined.

As he observed the two a plane slowly started to form in his mind, if he could train these two get these two to swear their loyalty to him, he would have two very powerful servants, he could easily accelerate his plans by a number of years, but first he would have to train them both in the ways of the dark side.

* * *

Inside of a large throne like room stood two cloaked figures, a third was sitting on a throne watching the two as they stared at each other.

The figure on the throne was Palpatine, his Sith cloak hiding his face as a smirk played across his face as he stared at his two apprentices.

"Begin," with a snap and his two red lightsabers ignited, as the two rushed at each other, faster than any Jedi, meeting in the middle of the room as sparks flew from the two sabers colliding, the cloaks flying off to reveal his apprentices.

The first was a boy with bright blonde hair, three whisker like marks on each cheek and golden yellow eyes, which were the sigh of a true Sith; he was wearing a pair of black pants and a black sleeveless shirt which showed of the numerous makings on his arm; this was Naruto Uzumaki, who was by far the more destructive of the two.

The second was a girl with long blonde hair and golden yellow eyes, similar to Naruto's, showing she was also a true Sith; she was wearing a female version of the suit Naruto was wearing, her arms also being covered in markings; this was Yugito Nii.

It had been four years since the two had appeared in his office and their training in the dark side was progressing faster than he could have ever imagined; as it turned out both already had combat training, so moving to using the force was simple, they also had strange powers, that were not of the force, which made them both even more dangerous.

"Enough," Palpatine said after a few minutes of sparing, since if they continued they would start using their powers, which were very destructive. "Approach me my apprentices," deactivating their sabers the two moved over and kneeled before him.

"What do you desire from use master?" the two asked in sync, both wearing matching smirks.

"It is time for you both to go, my planes should start any day now and I need both of you to lead my armies against the Jedi," the two nodded their heads before leaving the room, headed for a small ship.

* * *

"So do you think your plan will actually work Naruto?" Yugito asked as they sat on a wall of one of the Geonosis colosseums, watching as the Jedi were being overrun by Droids, before a large transport ship appeared with a number of soldiers.

"Of course, we just have to buy that idiot Dooku," Naruto said as they began to move.

After waking up from their unconscious state, the two shinobi were greeted by Palpatine who had told offered them training and to teach them, which they accepted since they had no clue where they were.

After being given a room the two began to talk and over the following hours learnt what the seal had done; after talking it over and a lot of arguing on their part, the two had finally agreed to learn from Palpatine, but fain amnesia as to where they had learnt there shinobi abilities, which he seemed quit interested in after seeing Naruto preform the Shadow clone.

Two year after arriving, during which time both shinobi became close, close enough to tell the other about themselves, the two were told about Palpatine's plane and began planning themselves.

With their Sith training coming to an end Naruto had come up with a plan that both had agreed to; first they would lead Palpatine's droid army against the Jedi, splitting the galaxy like he wanted, after a few month of that, they would start collecting female Jedi whom they would place loyalty seals on, once their final year here was up, they would seal all of the female Jedi into a scroll in order to take them back to their own dimension, once they returned home they would bide their time before waging an all-out war against the five great nations.

"I hope you're right, otherwise it's going to be a long year," Yugito said as they reached a hanger where Dooku was fighting Anakin, Obi-Wan having been knocked out.

As silently as shadows the two appeared behind Anakin and, before he could do anything, knocked him unconscious.

Before they could do more than exchange a nod with Dooku, they turned towards the entrance of the hanger where Jedi Master Yoda hobbled in, followed by two other Jedi, both of whom got wide eyes from Naruto and Yugito.

"Ah, Master Yoda, how good of you to show up," Dooku said in a drawling voice. "Though I'm afraid you're too late," he turned and began heading towards a ship that was prepped to launch. "Kill him."

Activating their lightsabers and giving a slight nod, the two rushed at the tinny Jedi master, only to be intercepted by the two other Jedi.

The one who clashed with Naruto was male, he had short russet red hair and green eyes, he was wearing a standard Jedi robes as well as a headband with the symbol of Sunagakure.

The one who intercepted Yugito was a girl; she had bright green hair and orange eyes, she was also wearing standard Jedi robes though the headband she had on showed the symbol for Takigakure.

"Well, well, look at what we got here, looks like we weren't the only two to be brought to this dimension," Naruto smirked as he force pushed the two away from him while in the background Dooku fought with Yoda.

"So it seems, this could make our plans more difficult," Yugito said activating her second lightsaber.

"I take it you two are from our world, wherever that is," said the boy as he held a green lightsaber.

"Sure are, though that won't matter in a few months," Naruto smirked activating his own second lightsaber.

"Oh and why is that?" the girl asked holding a blue lightsaber in a reverse grip with her left hand and a purple lightsaber in right.

"Ever wonder about the numbers on your chest's that have been counting down, and are now on the number one?" the two raised an eyebrow, wondering where they were going with this. "Those are seals, counting down the amount of time we have before we return to our villages, the villages that see us as nothing but monsters or weapons."

"Is there a reason you're telling us this?" the boy asked tensing up.

"We just want to offer you both a proposition," Naruto smirked taking on a relaxed stance. "We want you both to join us when we return home, together, the four of us will be invincible and will take over the elemental nations."

"Not a chance, there's no way we'd join the dark side," the girl said seriously, before gaining a confused look as the two burst out laughing.

"You really think we care about sides, no what we care about is protecting our own, the ones we care about, using any means necessary," Yugito smirked getting stunned looks from the two.

"That doesn't matter, now, we won't let you two get away," with that the two Jedi charged, all four clashing, Naruto taking on the red head while Yugito engaged the girl.

"Your pretty good for a Jedi," Naruto complemented as he blocked a slash from the boy. "Mind telling me your name, that way I know who to keep an eye one in the future."

"I am Gaara no Sabaku, Jinchurikki of the Ichibi no Tanuki," the now named Gaara said getting a grin from Naruto.

"And you would you be?" Yugito asked as she force pushed the girl away from her.

"I am Fu the Jinchurikki of the Nanabi no Kabutomushi," the now named Fu smirked before it turned into a frown as their opponents shared a smirk.

"Well since you told us your names I guess it's only fair that we tell you ours," Yugito smirked sending a shiver down their spines. "I am Yugito Nii, the Jinchurikki of the Nibi no Bakeneko."

"And I am Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchurikki of the Kyubi no Yoko," at this both Gaara and Fu gained wide eyes, surprised to be facing two other Jinchurikki.

Before they could do anything else the four of them shielded their eyes from the dust as Dooku's ship blasted off, providing a distraction for Naruto to grab Yugito before the two vanished in a flash of yellow light.

* * *

"Are you alright Naruto?" Yugito asked as the two of them reappeared aboard the ship they had orbiting the planet.

"Yeah, just a little winded, still haven't mastered the first step of that Jutsu," Naruto panted as a servant droid approached them; before Naruto had activated the seal to bring them to this dimension he had copied a few Jutsu from the forbidden scroll, the Chidori, the Edo Tensei, the Hiraishin, Senjutsu training and Elemental manipulation training; they had mastered the Elemental manipulation training, learning to use all five elements as well as combine them to form sub-elements, though it took a bit more chakra then it would have if they had the bloodline release; they had also learnt the Hiraishin, though they could only preform the first step, of flashing to a preset marker.

"We really need to master that Jutsu before we return home, it will save us a lot of time," the Nibi Jinchurikki said as she helped Naruto towards a chair, while they had both learnt the Jutsu, Naruto was better at it then her, seeing as she needed to concentrate on the marker before flashing to it while Naruto could just feel the nearest marker.

" **Master Naruto, Mistress Yugito, Lady Asajj Ventress is here to see you both,"** said the servant droid as it arrived next to them.

"Must be about the list we asked for, send her in," the droid nodded before leaving to follow its orders.

"You think she got the names for us?" Yugito asked as their ship entered hyperspace, heading away from Geonosis.

"Of course I got the list you asked for, though I don't know why you want it," the two turned to see Ventress walking towards them followed by two battle droids. Ventress was a rather attractive woman, she had pale white skin, a common sight for Dathomir females, and blue eyes; she was wearing a long black dress with two lightsabers attached to her waist.

"That's for us to know," Yugito smirked as she took a chip that Ventress handed them before plugging it into the ships computer.

For a few moments the ships monitor flashed before showing a list of female Jedi and a picture, with their rank and species.

"Good, this should help us capture them faster than it would have otherwise," Naruto said as they scrolled through the list which was rather extensive.

"True, now we just need to find those planets and we'll be set for when we return home," Ventress raised an eyebrow at that before shrugging it off, the two had their secrets which they said she would learn in time.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he looked at a star map; it had been a few days since the start of this war, and while Yugito was of enacting their plan for capturing female Jedi, he was looking for a planet that he could feel had a strong pull on the force.

"How hard can it be to find a simple planet out here in the outer rim," he muttered as the ship sailed through space, the force guiding him on his journey; during their training both him and Yugito had had a vision of a beautiful woman with long green hair and brown eyes, in the vision the woman had smiled at them, telling them she was a powerful force user, meaning that she would be able to help them when they returned to the elemental nations.

After having the vision both sith lords had agreed to track her down and capture her in order to take her back home with them.

Taking a deep calming breath, Naruto allowed the force to guide him as he pushed the hyper drive button; as he exited hyperspace, Naruto's eyes widened as he found himself floating over a large planet where he could send the force basically circling around it.

"Looks like I found my destination," Naruto smirked as he directed his ship towards the planet, wondering what he would find.

 **Thanks for reading and please review**

 **Pairings**

 **NarutoxYugito**

 **I plan to add at least three other female Jedi and four Naruto girls to his Harem.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I was rereading my Naruto starwars crossover and it just wasn't working so I decided to do a little rewriting on it, I hope you enjoy it**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _"Holo talking"_

 **"Bijuu/Summoning/Droids talking"**

 **I do not own Naruto or Star Wars**

Yugito let out a long tiered sigh as she stood on the deck of one of the star ships under her command, out the window she watched as another Republic ship was destroyed.

"I really have to wonder what that bucket of bolts Grievous is always complaining about, this is too easy," she said with a board look on her face as she finished destroying yet another Republic fleet.

It had been roughly three months since the war between the Republic and the Separatist had begun, allowing Naruto and Yugito to enact their plans, and in that time things had been going rather well.

While Naruto began looking for the strange planet that they had a vision about, she had lead a fleet of Separatist ships into battle against a number of Jedi, and with a little luck she had managed to run into and capture a few female Jedi, placing loyalty seals on them.

Her first capture was a relatively young knight by the name of Finn Ertay, a Twi'lek girl; her second capture was surprisingly Aayla Secura, another Twi'lek female.

She had later captured a Jedi Master Shaak Ti, a Togruta female who, in her opinion, was rather attractive; which was soon followed by the capture of two sister's Tiplar and Tiplee.

She had also managed to kill a number of Jedi such as Stass Allie, despite her attempt to capture her, Even Piell, Saesee Tiin, and Voolvif Monn.

" _You seem tired Yugito,"_ Yugito glanced over her shoulder as a hologram of Dooku appeared along with a hologram of Naruto.

"No, I'm just board; I thought this war would be harder from the way Grievous spoke, but during this entire war I've already killed four Jedi master's and who knows how many clones," she said as the last Republic ship fell.

" _I know what you mean, the only ones that actually make this war any fun are Skywalker, Kenobi, Gaara and Fu,"_ Naruto chuckled, getting a nod of agreement from Yugito.

" _Then I might have a mission that will interest you both,"_ they both glanced at the elder sith in curiosity. _"We have received word that Fu and Asoka Tanu are escorting a group of younglings back from Ilum, the have just finished the Gathering ritual, I want you to destroy them,"_ the two shared a small glance with one another.

"Alright, we can do that," Yugito said getting a nod from Dooku, who vanished since his orders had been delivered.

" _So what's your plan?"_ Naruto asked getting a smirk from the Nibi Jinchurikki.

"Simple, instead of destroying the younglings, we capture them, Tanu and Fu; they would all make great additions to our forces, and it might be fun to train some younglings," Naruto grinned at that, he knew Yugito wanted a family in the future, these younglings could count as practice for when they had kids.

" _Alright then I'll meet you and we can capture them,"_ Yugito nodded with a smile, she knew Naruto wouldn't let her down.

"By the way Naruto, how did your plane for cloning your mom and Lady Mito go?" she asked getting a smirk from him.

During their training with the Edo Tensei, Naruto had managed to bring back his mom and Mito Uzumaki, getting DNA samples from both of them; after learning about the Kaminoans and their ability with cloning, Naruto had decided to get clones of his mom and Mito made and transfer their souls from their Edi Tensei body's into that of their clones, which would be made younger.

" _Don't worry about that, I'll see you at the rendezvous point,"_ nodding in acceptance Yugito cut the communications, she would see Naruto soon.

* * *

Naruto smirked as he approached the rendezvous point where they would intercept the two Jedi and the younglings, thing had been going perfect for them.

During his little trip to a planet known as Mortis, Naruto had found the source of the vision he had in the form of three people who were very powerful in the force an old man who went by the name Father, who was a gray force user, being neither light nor dark, and his two children, a girl named Daughter and a boy named Son, Daughter being a light force user while Son used the dark side.

After meeting them and learning more about the force from them, Naruto had killed both Father and Son and captured Daughter, placing a loyalty seal on her, she was rather attractive with long green hair and brown hair; she was wearing a white dress that hugged her figure.

Once she was under his control Naruto had joined the war, and had managed to capture a few Jedi the first was named Leska, she was a Human Jedi; after that he had managed to capture Barriss Offee, a rather attractive Mirialan Jedi, followed shortly by T'ra Saa, a Neti Jedi and Maris Brood, a Zabrakian.

After placing Loyalty seals on the four he had snuck onto Kamino where stole a pair of cloning pods, which he used to bring back his mom Kushina Uzumaki and the first Kyubi Jinchurikki, Mito Uzumaki, though he made them fifteen, the same age as him.

Once they were back, he began training them to use the force, while they trained him in the Uzumaki clan ways, which he was going to have to share with Yugito.

"You're late," Naruto said as a second Separatist ship appeared, followed by a flash of light indicating Yugito had used the Hiraishin to appear behind him.

"No, you're just early, there's a difference," she said moving to stand next to him, kissing him on the cheek. "So, have you located the transport ship?"

"They're just about to come out of hyper drive," at his words a small transport ship appeared before a tractor beam caught them and began pulling them into the landing bay. "So, shale we go and great our guest?" nodding in agreement, Yugito linked her arm with Naruto and they headed towards the landing bay.

* * *

Fu growled in irritation at a tractor beam pulled the ship her, Asoka, and a group of younglings towards a Separatist ship, in side of which she could feel Yugito and Naruto.

'This is not good, both of them are on the ship and it's only me and Asoka, but what could they want?' Fu wondered as the ship landed in the bay before being surrounded by hundreds of battle droids and to her horror, Jedi Master Tiplar and Tiplee.

'What the hell, we were told they both died, where we betrayed?' Fu wondered before her eye narrowed, while she may not have been well trained in the shinobi arts she was able to recognize a loyalty seal, since the Taki council had attempted to place one on her, though the ones on the two master's was different somehow. 'What's going on, the signs show they're under the control of a loyalty seal, though it's different somehow?'

"What's the plan Fu?" the Nanabi jinchurikki glanced over her shoulder at Asoka as she entered the cockpit followed by the younglings, before she froze at the sight in front of them. "No way, are those master Tiplar and Tiplee, what are they doing here?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out," Fu muttered before glancing up as she felt her fellow Jinchurikki enter the hanger.

"You can come out now," Naruto said calmly. "We just want to talk with you Fu, come out and no one will be hurt."

Gritting her teeth in frustration Fu glanced back at Asoka and the Younglings, who were all shaking at the sight of the two Sith's and the former Masters.

"What do we do Fu, we're completely surrounded?" Fu glanced around looking for some form of weak spot, upon finding none, she sighed, pressing the com link.

"If I come out and speak with you, will you let the younglings go?" she doubted they would but it was worth asking, neither Naruto or Yugito were Jedi, they had no reason to accept her request.

"We won't let them go, but if you and Tanu would speak with us in a civil manner, we can promise that nothing will happen to them," Yugito said getting a strange look from Fu, why would they want to talk with them, it didn't make any sense.

"What are we going to do?" Fu gritted her teeth in frustration before once again pressing the come link.

"If we speak with you, you will leave the younglings alone?" Naruto jumped of the platform he was standing on, landing in front of the ship, before taking out a kunai and stabbing his hand, allowing blood to drip from the wound.

"I swear on my nindo, my ninja way," Fu's eyes widened at that before nodding her head and motioning for Asoka to follow her; if Naruto was in fact swearing on his nindo, then he meant what he said, even if he was a sith, he was a shinobi first and any true shinobi was true to his nindo, no matter what, especially Jinchurikki.

Upon exiting the ship, having instructed the youngling to remain there no matter what, Fu and Asoka met with Naruto who led them towards a lift that took them out of the hanger.

* * *

"I'm glad you agreed to talk with us, this will make things a lot simpler," Naruto smiled offering the two Jedi a cup of tea.

"So what did you want to talk with us about?" Fu asked genuinely curious as to what they two wanted.

"That's simple," Naruto folded his fingers together, resting his chin on them. "I would like both of you to join us, simple as that."

"And what makes you think we'll join the dark side?" Asoka asked, before gaining a confused look as both Naruto and Yugito burst out laughing.

"You honestly think we care if you use the light or dark side of the force," Yugito gasped as the two calmed their laughter. "We don't give a damn if you use the light or dark side of the force, mainly because there is no light or dark side, there is just the force."

"What do you mean by that, of course there's a light and dark side of the force," Asoka said disbelievingly, getting a chuckle from the two sith.

"I'm sure she knows what we're talking about," Asoka glanced at Fu who was calmly sipping her tea.

"*Sigh* what they mean is that there is no light side or dark side, there is just the force, and the decisions we make when using it, am I right?" the two smirked at that, telling her she was right. "But what does that have to do us joining you?"

"As we told you back on Geonosis, we will be returning to our own dimension at the end of the year," Fu nodded at that, she remembered it quite clearly, though if she was honest, she didn't want to return to Taki. "Well we have a plane for when we return, a plan to start our own village, or more precisely revive a village, one that easily rivaled the big five," Fu thought for a second before her eyes widened.

"You want to revive Uzushiogakure," Fu said in surprise, her eyes widening in shock.

"Why not, it is my birthright," Naruto said with a shrug. "But I don't just want to revive it, I want to make a place of all us, all the Jinchurikki, a place where we won't be treated as monster."

"Alright, I get that, but what did you do to the master's, surly you don't want to revive Uzushiogakure on slavery?" Naruto smirked at that. "I know you place a loyalty seal on the masters, so tell me, why should we join you if that's what awaits us?"

"I see you recognize the signs of a loyalty seal on someone, let me guess, you're village tried to put one on you," Fu remained silent, answering Naruto's question. "Yes I put a loyalty seal on them, but not the one you've probably seen before, tell me do you know what Uzumaki were famous for?"

"There sealing ability if I remember correctly," Fu said after a few minutes of thinking.

"Exactly, Uzumaki were famous for their skills with seals," Naruto pulled out one of his loyalty seal, causing Fu's eyes to widen, it was different than what the Taki council had tried to put on her, hell if it weren't for the pattern it make's she would have said it was a different seal. "As you can see, this is a loyalty seal, however I have modified it drastically, mainly in the fact that while they are loyal to me, they still have their free will, they can make decisions on their own and do whatever they want, they just can't harm me or Yugito."

"But why would you make a seal like that, and if they do have their free will's, why haven't any of the master's you put the seal on returned to the temple, since I'm guessing you have more than just Master Tiplar and Tiplee?" Naruto's smirk grew.

"Because, while the do have their free will, the seal also opens their mind, breaking them of the bullshit they were feed about light and dark, it allowed me to explain the situation and our plane and had them keep an open mind," Fu's eyes widened in shock. "After explaining everything to them, all of the master's we've captured have agreed to go with us, they want to help make a place we're we can be free, they're also going to be teaching the future shinobi of Uzushio, not to be Jedi or Sith's but to use the force while we gather other shinobi to teach them shinobi arts."

"Alright, by why are you only targeting female Jedi?" Asoka asked, she didn't understand everything that was said but she got the bases of what they were saying.

"Simple, we need help reviving the Uzumaki clan, while not all of them are willing to become my wives they have all agreed to bare Uzumaki children, the more children, the faster the clan grows," Yugito said eyeing Asoka and Fu, getting nervous looks from them.

"Don't tell me, you want us to help you with reviving your clan as well?" Asoka asked nervously.

"Yes, in due time, though we wouldn't ask you to do it right away, we've spent the last few month getting to know all of the Jedi before we brought up the subject of the revival of the Uzumaki clan," both girls looked relived at that news, while neither would admit it, both did think Naruto was hot.

"Alright, if we join you, what are you planning to do with the younglings? Asoka asked, she hoped he wasn't going to kill them.

"If you two join me, and allow me to place the loyalty seal on you Asoka, the younglings will be freed and sent back to Coruscant, after we offer them a similar deal we made you," Yugito answered honestly, getting curious looks from the two.

"What type of offer, and why would I be the only one to get this loyalty seal?" the two smirked at that, since the answer was actually pretty funny.

"Well as to why you would be the only one to get the seal, they don't work on Jinchurikki," Fu blinked at that, she didn't know that. "As for the deal, simple, they can return to the Jedi temple and continue their training, or they can come with us back to our world, being trained as Shinobi and force users."

For a few seconds the two Jedi shared a silent conversation during which the two sith calmly drank some tea, waiting for their answer.

"Alright we'll join you," Fu said getting a grin from her fellow Jinchurikki. "But what are you going to do about Gaara, he's bound to be against this plan," she thought of the red haired Jinchurikki, he was hard headed, though that was mainly due to lack of sleep from Shukaku, though that has gotten better since they arrived in this dimension, and he learnt to meditate.

"Don't worry about that, just leave it to us," Naruto said before summoning Shaak Ti. "Now if you would like, Shaak Ti will show you to your rooms while we go talk to the younglings, we will see you both later," as the two left both Naruto and Yugito smiled, everything was going according to plan.

 **Thanks for reading and please review**

 **Pairings**

 **NarutoxYugito**

 **Jedi turned Loyal**

 **Shaak Ti**

 **Tiplar**

 **Tiplee**

 **Finn Ertay**

 **Aayla Secura**

 **Daughter**

 **Leska**

 **Barriss Offee**

 **T'ra Saa**

 **Maris Brood**

 **I plan to add at least three other female Jedi and four Naruto girls to his Harem.**


End file.
